


Engineering's "Grown-Up Juice"

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lingering Effects of Fives' Stupidity, Minor CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Probable Alcohol Poisoning, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Jesse knew Kix was stressed, so he went out of his way to help him out. Unfortunately, "out of his way" included thievery. It does not end well.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Engineering's "Grown-Up Juice"

**Author's Note:**

> LylaRivers' prompt: Jesse gets into the 501st onboard Moonshine and goes to bother Kix (who's on shift in medical) while drunk.

Jesse whistled and meandered his way down the hall, his prize clutched tight in one hand. Seeing Zig and Zag’s matching wide-eyed, concerned glances at each other, he turned around to pop off a jaunty salute and a shit-eating grin. He spun back to his forward march to bring his prize to his goal. 

The goal? Kix, who was currently on shift in the medbay and probably having a rough time of it.

The prize? A (formerly) full jug of moonshine, stolen right from under the noses of everyone working in engineering, and guaranteed to cheer up Kix.

Jesse’s only note to himself was to make sure there was still some left for Kix by the time he actually made it to the medbay. It was a very long walk from engineering to medical. 

Two more turns to finally reach Kix. But rounding the next corner, Jesse could see Rex walking towards him with his face buried in a datapad. Jesse backed up as quietly as possible to find another route. He did not want to explain to the captain what he was working on. No way. He’d seen how much ‘fresher duty Hardcase had landed himself with last time and he had no desire to get to know the showers that well.

Rex successfully avoided, Jesse bounced up to the door of the medbay and announced his arrival.

“Kix! My dearest, darlingest love of my life! What if I told you I could cure your stress and boredom?” He saw Kix’s head pop up from behind a patient. “Kix! Kix Kix Kix Kix _Kiiixxx_ I brought you a present.”

“Jesse, we had breakfast an hour ago.”

“Well, yeah. Can’t drink on an empty stomach.” Jesse missed Coric looking up from his own patient to thunk his head on the wall behind him.

“ _Jesse._ Why are you day-drinking and do I need to pump your stomach?” Kix stood up from his patient. Said patient was Denal, who turned to enjoy the Jesse-Kix Extravaganza.

“I’m having a good day, Kix! And I brought you some -” Jesse shook his jug and frowned when it didn’t make a happy sloshing noise. He stuck his eye down the bottleneck to figure out what was going on down there. “Uh, well, I _was_ going to bring you some, but someone stole the rest? Did I already give you some?”

“Did you drink an entire jug of moonshine?”

“No! That’s stupid, why would I do that?” Jesse’s gestures were getting larger with every question Kix asked.

“Did engineering _give_ you that jug, or did you steal it?”

“I’m an ARC trooper. Of _course_ I stole it.” Jesse’s grin was wide and proud with the pronouncement of his thieving skills. Kix was not as impressed as Jesse was expecting. “Kix, do you know how hard it is to steal the alcohol from engineering?”

“Why, yes, Jesse. I do in fact know how hard it is because I TOLD THEM TO STOP LETTING EVERYONE ELSE DRINK THEIR SPECIAL MOONSHINE.” There were several deep breaths before Kix had calmed down enough to continue his explanation. “Do you know the difference between the alcohol they share and the stuff they keep for themselves?”

“There’s a difference?” 

“The last time a non-engineering trooper drank their special moonshine, they got an overnight stay in the medbay. _After_ they ran into a wall so hard they knocked themself out.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah, no shit, ‘ _oh_ ’. Sit on the bed and don’t move.”

“Yes, Kix.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, LylaRivers, I am still taking prompts. Thank you for the opportunity to give Fives a reason for his previous drunken antics.


End file.
